


Friendlies

by tuneinmymind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuneinmymind/pseuds/tuneinmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis Tomlinson is an Agent of the Byzantium, the government agency set up to protect the people in a world where there are friendlies who always tell the truth and enemies who always lie. When he is assigned to find and Interrogate Harry Styles, an elusive, yet alluring man, Louis must ask a question with only one possible correct answer: Are you my enemy? Larry Stylinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Name.”

“Andrew.”

He saw the tremble in the little boys’ body, running up and down his small frame from the bottom of his spine to the top of his head.

“ _Full_ name.”

“Andrew Evan Locks.”

He saw the tremble in the little boys’ lower lip and found it sad and pathetic, that this was what it had come to.

“Age.”

“Seven.”

The thing was, he understood, he knew why it had to be done, he just didn’t necessarily like watching the tremble of fear.

“Hometown.”

“Cheshire.”

And yet, he lived off of it, the fear, because it was his job to catch and to control, he was practically born to do it.

“What colour is your house?”

“Off white.”

Enemies were not allowed.

“Do you have siblings?”

“Two.”

Only Friendlies.

“Brothers or sisters?”

“One brother, one sister.”

Lies were not allowed.

“What are their ages?”

“Twelve and five.”

Only the Truth.

“Are your parents together?”

“Yes.”

_**_

_“Are your parents together?”_

_“My father is dead.”_

_**_

“Do you like English class?”

“No.”

Only Enemies told lies.

“Did you do anything bad last night?”

“I snuck a cookie.”

Friendlies were not capable of such atrocity.

“You lashed out on your teacher last week, correct?”

“Yes.”

Society would not allow an Enemy to live.

“You hit her because she wasn’t listening to you?”

“Yes.”

And there it was.

The catch.

 _Wrong_ , he wanted to say, but he kept silent, instead, motioning his hand toward the guard at the door.

**

_He was trembling in his chair, hands vibrating so much that he stuck them under his thighs, intent on making the shaking come to a halt._

_The man standing in front of him had a passive look on his face, emotionless and giving away nothing, and he was terrified._

_At the age of seven he understood why he was here, and what could happen if he messed this up._

_The Interrogation._

_Every child had to go through it this year, after their seven year old birthday, and he watched as child after child either disappeared from their seat in class, never to return again, or came back, all smiles and happiness because they were there to stay._

_He really didn’t want to die, though, he thought as he stared, blue eyes wide, at the man in front of him._

_And then, the Interrogation began._

**

“Next,” he called, voice void of any emotion as he watched the little boy being whisked away by the guard.

Andrew Evan Locks had hit his teacher because she caught him red handed in a lie.

Louis had known even before the little boy walked in the room that he was an Enemy.

What a shame, he thought, straightening his back and standing tall again as a little girl entered the room.

~O~


	2. Part 2/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! (: .xx

“Tomlinson,” the man barked, his back to the door, where Louis stood, unsure if he should enter the room fully or walk right out, as his bodily instincts were screaming at him to do.

The man, his boss, sat in a swivel chair, a blood red swivel chair, and the only visible part of his body was his hair, which sat slicked back on the man’s head.

“Mr. Cowell, Sir,” Louis responded, nodding in respect, even though his boss couldn’t see him. Everyone joked about the man having eyes on the back of his head, so maybe he did see.

Mr. Cowell turned fluidly in his chair. “Please, sit.” A hand gestured at the uncomfortable plastic chair in front of his desk.

Louis took three strides before he sat, his walk not indicating the quivering occurring in his thighs.

Meetings with the Boss were never a good sign, at least from what Louis had heard.

He hadn’t ever been called, and this was the first time.

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve called you here?” Mr. Cowell asked. He continued before Louis could even nod his head; a rhetorical question. “I’m moving you from Interrogation.”

Louis’ mouth fell open, his eyes wide like a small saucer. “I’m sorry, Sir. I believe I misheard you?”

“No. I believe you heard correctly.” Simon Cowell was a relentless boss and his facial expression- passive and emotionless- portrayed his ruthlessness.

“Sir, I’m not trained as a Field, I don’t see how you expect-“

“Tomlinson,” Mr. Cowell held up his hand, halting Louis’ frantic speech. “You graduated highest in your class and we both know you are _more_ than qualified for the Field. I’ll have your stuff moved to your knew office and your first assignment pinged over. You start in two days. Rest up.”

Louis knew when he was being dismissed, and the moment Mr. Cowell’s eyes left his he knew it was his queue to leave.

He stormed from the office, boots clunking against the soundproof carpet.

~O~

_“Why do you want to join Byzantium?”_

_A twenty-year old Louis Tomlinson stood with his hand over his heart. “To honor my father and to serve my country.”_

_“Why do you want to Interrogate?”_

_Louis knew that he wanted to honor his father, but to follow his fathers’ exact footsteps as a Field wasn’t something of which he was capable._

_“To catch the enemy.”_

_He remembered watching his mother collapse the day they got the news. He saw her lifeless eyes stare past him when they seemingly looked at him._

_His father had been killed in the Field._

_His father had been killed by the enemy._

_“Do you agree to do what is Right, to follow the Code, and to swear against any Enemy you come across?”_

_Louis answered the Truth and only the Truth. “I do.”_

~O~

CLASSIFIED

Agent Tomlinson

Suspect: Harold Edward Styles

Partner: Liam James Payne

Start: Two days time.

Louis looked at the instructions, and subsequently the blurry picture attached to the brief assignment. He had expected more information, perhaps a file on the suspect.

All he had been given, though, was a piece of paper containing the suspect, his new partner, and the start time (and they didn’t even give him the real time or date). Attached to the paper were two pictures, the first being a blurred figure in a jean jacket and beanie, and the second being what he presumed to be his new partner.

Liam James Payne was smiling brightly at the camera in his agent photo.

Great.

He had been assigned to work with someone who smiled in their damn agent photo.

~O~

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit different than my usual ones...for one the updates will be a lot shorter, but yeah! I'll be focusing on Kick Start and when that wraps up I'm going to focus on this one (: .xx


End file.
